


Through the Window

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2731097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching Henry and Abe through the window of the antique shop half an hour before opening does something for your mind. <br/>Mainly, it makes you wonder what they're not telling you.</p><p>[A take on Abe and Henry's relationship through Jo's eyes.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Window

Jo wasn't sure what her fascination with their medical examiner was. He was good at his craft, brilliant, even, to a point where even she was loathe to admit sometimes lest his ego get the better of him. Not that it ever seemed to, asides a sly smile and a little more bounce in his step as he flung himself around the crime scene or morgue with exclamations of why the vic was murdered or what they were looking for. He was like a regular Holmesian scholar, but instead of just leaning Holmes, he _absorbed_ it. It was good for an ME; that brooked no arguments.

Sometimes, she wondered if Henry would make a better cop than half her crew at the precinct.

But there was more than street smarts necessary for being a cop. She guessed that Henry would make a better lover than a fighter, and putting him on the front lines with a gun would probably result in him trying to talk every suspect down even if they were firing a spray of bullets towards his forehead. He lacked a self-preservation instinct; the fact that he did and still accompanied her out on cases made Jo worry a little more than she would ever let on. She just had to keep an eye on him, make sure that he wasn't going out buying heroin or walking in front of a guy with a gun or something stupid like that.

Jo paused outside the antiques shop, her gaze arrested by movement on the inside of the great glass windows.

Abraham was on one side of a display of his antiques, Henry on the other. Whatever Henry was saying, he was passionate about it; he was talking nonstop in words that Jo couldn't hear from the outside, his hands wildly gesticulating, jabbing a finger at Abraham. All the while, there was this smile on face that was soft and loving and carefree, laughter in his eyes.

Abraham waved something at him over the display. Jo couldn't see from her distance but she thought it almost looked like... was that a shoe?

Henry made a grab for it just as Abraham pulled it away, laughing. Henry circled him around the display until Abraham moved behind a different one. Yes, it was definitely a shoe and, looking closer, it must have been one of Henry's because he was treading the antiques shop with one stocking foot.

Were they really doing this over a shoe? They were acting like a couple of kids.

Jo crossed her arms and watched.

Henry had Abraham backed into a corner now, a wide grin plastered on his face. Right when Abraham looked as though he was going to hand it over, and Henry made a grab for it, Abraham threw the show straight over Henry's left shoulder. Henry fumbled for it wildly; and Jo laughed out loud on the sidewalk, startling even the passerby of New York, as Dr. Henry Morgan was all in a tizzy over trying to catch (and failing to) his missing shoe.

Abraham thought it was funny as well, apparently. Jo could hear him laughing clear outside the store as Henry retrieved the shoe.

Henry stooped to pick up his shoe and, standing quickly, spun around and mimed as if he was throwing it at Abraham. Abraham ducked, probably on instinct, and this time, it was Henry's laughter that Jo heard through the glass. He stepped into his shoe and converged on Abraham.

Jo was in half a mind to think that she was about to be needed to break up a mock-fight.

But Henry just threw his arm around Abraham's shoulders, pulling him close. They were both laughing; Abraham shoved at Henry's shoulder playfully and Henry retaliated with going in for a fake chokehold.

Jo wondered about them sometimes. They had a more father-son relationship than ‘just antique dealers’ should. It wasn't that she didn't believe them. She just knew that there was something more there than they let on. Why it would matter, that's what she didn't understand. If Henry _was_ Abraham's son, why would that be so worthy of it being a secret? But, in any case, that was all speculation, and Jo didn't base anything on speculation. She preferred hard fact first and foremost.

Instead, she shook her head with a small smile and stepped forward to knock on the door of the antique shop.

They both looked up, but it was only Henry who reacted at the intrusion. He stepped away from Abraham as though shocked and hurried across the shop to let her in. "Detective. To what do I owe the pleasure? Usually you don't arrive until half past eight."

"I actually wanted to see if you were up for tackling those files we have early. I'm buying the coffee." She glanced over at Abraham. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Detective. How are you this fine morning?" He didn't seem the least bit perturbed, unlike Henry, who was retreating back into his mysterious, hard shell so quickly that Jo would have been alarmed if she didn't know him.

"Good," she replied. "Tired, but you know. Someone has to do it."

"Oh, don't I know it."

"If you'll give a moment, Detective, I'll-" Which was when Henry tripped over his untied shoestring and staggered, only just catching himself against an old, battered wardrobe. He smacked his knee against the drawer and looked liable to say something untowards, but he closed his eyes and let out a breath instead.

Abraham chuckled. "You'll have to forgive him. We've had a... lively morning."

Jo knew that she wasn't meant to see the half-glare, half-grin that Henry shot at Abraham as he bent to tie his shoe. She decided not to bring the whole ‘I’ve got your show’ thing up. At least, not for now.

"My apologies." Henry stood up. "A moment, if you please. I'll grab my coat."

"Keep an eye on him, Detective," Abraham said. "He's having a fine time this morning. You never know where his head is going to go."

"I heard that, Abraham!"

"Ha." Abraham held out his hands. "See what I mean?"

"Yes, thank you, Abraham." Henry interjected, coming back with his coat. "Detective, if you're ready?"

Jo knew that there was definitely something that she was missing regarding these two. She wasn't sure what it was, but she knew she'd find out one day. Whenever Henry decided to tell her the truth, she'd be more than willing to accept it. Until then, it was the ruse of antiques dealers and cold cases over lukewarm coffee, but she'd take it.

For now.

 

**Author's Note:**

> But not forever.
> 
>  
> 
> If you want a reason why Abe had Henry's shoe, it's because he's trying to get Henry to appreciate sneakers instead of dress shoes. Henry wants nothing to do with said sneaker, so Abe steals one of his shoes and threatens to put it down the garbage disposal. (Henry forgets that a) a shoe cannot fit down a garbage disposal and b) they do not have a garbage disposal.)
> 
> x''D I just wanted some father-son fluff. It works some much better in my head as a picture, it's hard to write them being foolish because it's more action-based than words can do. Anyway.
> 
> I do not own _Forever_. Thank you!


End file.
